vocaladrenalinefffandomcom-20200214-history
The Plan
I would like to say thank you to everyone who auditioned for this fanfiction. I couldn't have did it without you Episode Part One Jesse Monologe: Here I am, Jesse St James, walking down the halls of Carmel High. But something isn't right, these kids think I'm a loser. Okay, Vocal Adrenaline have lost Nationals twice in the past two years, but that doesn't make me a loser... What am I supposed to do??? That's it!! It's the kids who lost passion, not me!! Vocal Adrenaline is clearing out for a new start... The next day, auditions are being held for Vocal Adrenaline... Chloe Ainsworth (Singing): Four years old with my back to the door All I could hear was the family war Your selfish hands always expecting more Am I your child or just a charity ward? You have a hollowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless Hopeless, you're hopeless Oh, father, please, father I'd love to leave you alone But I can't let you go Oh, father, please, father Put the bottle down For the love of a daughter Oh Felicity Skywalker (singing): Funny Did you hear that? Funny Yeah, the guy said "Honey, you're a funny girl" That's me I just keep them in stitches Doubled in half' And though I may be all wrong for a guy I'm good for a laugh Amanda Johnson (Singing): If I should stay Well I would only be in your way And so I'll go, and yet I know That I'll think of you each step of my way And I will always love you I will always love you Bittersweet memories That's all I have and all I'm taking with me Good-bye, oh please don't cry Cause we both know that I'm not what you need Luke Owens (Singing): You know I'd fall apart without you I don't know how you do what you do 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me Makes sense when I'm with you Like everything that's green, girl I need you But it's more than one and one makes two Put aside the math and the logic of it You gotta know you're wanted too 'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted And I wanna call you mine Wanna hold your hand forever Never let you forget it Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted Sabrina Moreno (Singing): When I see myself in the mirror Is this really me? When I take off all my make-up That’s the person I should be See I know once they get to know me Then they’ll see what I see I’ll make ‘em all believe the story And I don’t know that I’m the lead On this day I’ll finally listen to what’s been calling me All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me This way I’ll stand out and break away to be free Happiness is what I can’t live without It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out I’m a bird that’s learning to fly now I’m getting better everyday And there’s no taking the time out Yeah Jesse St James invites all the auditionees on to the stage. Jesse: Congratulations!!! Chloe: To who?? Luke: My point exactly. Jesse: To all of you, you're all in. All: Yes!! Jesse: Rehearsal starts tomorrow at lunch. Episode Part 2 At lunch the next day, the new Vocal Adrenaline are waiting on the stage in the auditorium. Chloe: Jesse is taking forever Luke: I know, we've been here for 5 minutes now Then Jesse strides on to the stage... Jesse: Luke, Chloe, don't complain, I'll kick you out. Luke and Chloe fall silent Jesse: On with the lesson. I'm going to perform a number for you, and you're going to tell me if I could improve it. Any questions? Sabrina: I have one. If we give you a negative review will you kick us out? Jesse: No, I tell you that so I get good reviews Amanda strolls in late. Amanda: Sorry I'm late, I was finding the music for you Mr St. James Jesse: No problem, and call me Jesse Sabrina: Wait, you knew about this? Amanda: I only found out an hour ago Jesse: Ladies, stop, I need to dazzle you with my talent. Hit it! Jesse (Singing): Give you this, give you that Blow a kiss, take it back If I look inside your brain I would find lots of things Clothes, shoes, diamond rings Stuff that's driving me insane You could be preoccupied Different date, every night You just got to say the word You're not into them at all You just want materials I should know because I've heard When girls say... I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you You've got everything you need But you want accessories Got to hold it in your hand If I change the world for you I bet you wouldn't have a clue Don't you know that I can't stand it When girls say... I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you And now the girls say I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you Be loved by you I wanna, I stay true I wanna, if you knew What you put me through But you want, you want, you want me to love you too I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, but that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you Oh, now the girls say I want, I want, I want, but that's crazy I want, I want, I want, and that's not me I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you I want, I want, I want, another girl to say I want, I want, I want, and that's crazy I want, I want, I want, to be loved by you Vocal Adrenaline stand up and applaude Jesse Jesse: No improvements? Sabrina: Not at all, best smile ever The bell rings for the next class Luke Monolouge: I'm so proud to be in Vocal Adrenaline. I joined because I love singing, but I have another reason. Sabrina Moreno, she's an angel. When I heard she was going to audition, I had to. I can be with her everyday now. One step closer to love. But she's swooning over Jesse St James now. But the way she looked at me after she spoke to him, I think she has a secret that needs to be revealed. Amanda comes to Luke's locker Amanda: Luke, can I speak to you in private for a minute? Luke: Sure, where? Amanda: In the auditorium. They walk to the auditorium together. Luke sees Sabrina glance at him in shock. She turns around the corner. When Luke and Amanda are in the auditorium, Amanda starts to speak. Amanda: I was wondering, this is hard to say. Um... I was wondering, would you... Amanda leans forward and kisses Luke. He pulls away Luke: I can't do this. I, I have to go. He runs out of the auditorium, leaving Amanda heartbroken. At the back of the auditorium, Sabrina stands, shocked at what she had seen. Sabrina Monolouge: How DARE she!! She kissed Luke!! I made it clear he's MINE!! Someone's going to get some revenge on Amanda Johnson. In the courtyard, Amanda catches Luke again Amanda: I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, I don't know what came over me. But you have to keep this a secret. Luke: Whatever it is, I will. Amanda: Sabrina hit me, she saw me kiss you in the auditorium. Luke: Come here Amanda follows Luke to a shrub and they crouch behind it. He leans forward Luke (Whispering): I'm never, ever going to be with a girl who abuses people for silly mistakes. He leans forward and kisses Amanda. Sabrina: Luke, are you anywhere around here? Luke: Run Amanda. GO!! Amanda escapes just in time for Sabrian to find Luke. Sabrina: You know I love you. Let's get this over and done with She tries to kiss Luke, but he leaves. In the auditorium at lunch the next day.. Jesse: Luke, I believe you have something to share. Luke: Yeah, I do. Jesse: Take it away Luke (Singing): Ah yes Well, look at here, look at here Ah, what do we have? Another pretty thang ready for me to grab But little does she know That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing 'Cause at the end of the night It is her I'll be holding I love you so That's what you'll say You'll tell me Baby, baby, please don't go away But when I play, I never stay To every girl that I meet here This is what I say Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby Before I put my spell on you You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling 'Cause everything you heard is true Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby Ah yeah Well, let me think, let me think Ah, what should I do? So many eager young bunny's That I'd like to pursue Now even now they eating out The palm of my hand There's only one carrot And they all gotta share it ( From: http://www.elyrics.net/read/b/bruno-mars-lyrics/runaway-baby-lyrics.html ) I love you so That's what you'll say You'll tell me Baby, baby, please don't go away But when I play, I never stay To every girl that I meet here This is what I say Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby Before I put my spell on you You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling 'Cause everything you heard is true Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby See I ain't try to hurt you, baby No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby, yup, yup See I ain't try to hurt you, baby No, no, no, I just wanna work you, baby If you scared you better run You better run, you better run You better, you better, you better Run, run, runaway, runaway, baby Before I put my spell on you You better get, get, getaway, getaway, darling 'Cause everything you heard is true Your poor little heart will end up alone 'Cause what knows I'm a rolling stone So you better run, run, runaway, runaway, baby At the end of the song, Sabrina runs out of the auditorium, knowing that the song was directed towards her. Songs I Want by One Direction. Sung by Jesse St James. Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars. Sung by Luke Owens. Songs For The Love Of A Daughter by Demi Lovato. Sung By Chloe Ainsworth Funny Girl from Funny Girl. Sung By Felicity Grace Skywalker I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton. Sung By Amanda Johnson Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Sung By Luke Owens. Stand Out By Keke Palmer. Sung By Sabrina Mareno Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 1